Knitted garments are normally produced by knitting progressively in a direction parallel to axis of the garment that when the garment is worn, corresponds with that of the torso of the wearer. Thus, a simple upper body garment such as a vest or a t-shirt, would be knitted from the waist upwards, i.e. with wales parallel and courses orthogonal to the garment axis. Where yarns having particular characteristics must be incorporated in the garment such that they also extend parallel to the torso axis, a separate feeder must be provided for each yarn. This significantly complicates the knitting process.